1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container of perfume bottles, particularly to one suitable to different perfume bottles to be inserted therein, convenient in use and carry, quick to be opened and closed, and provided with a delicate and elegant
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a known conventional perfume bottle 1 has a nozzle 10 disposed on: the bottle body and a cap 11 covered thereon, as shown in FIG. 1. In operation, the cap 11 is taken off, and then the nozzle 10 is pressed downwards to spray perfume from the bottle body. However, in practice the conventional perfume bottle 1 has the following disadvantages.
2. It is difficult to close the cap 11 tightly so that the perfume disposed in the bottle body is liable to leak out. This is very inconvenient in use.
2. The cap 11 has to be covered on the nozzle 10 exactly aligned to the bottle body; otherwise, the cap 11 is easy to escape from the bottle body, which is very inconvenient, in use.
3. The cap 11 and the bottle body are put together by combining two separate articles so that the cap 11 is easy to fall or lose. The perfume bottle 1 without the cap 11 is hard to be placed properly and is unable to stop the perfume to leak out or prevent the nozzle 10 from being polluted to influence the quality and the scent of the perfume.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a container assembly of a perfume bottle suitable for different perfume bottles installed therein, convenient in use and carry, and quick to be opened and closed.
To achieve about object, the present invention provides a container assembly of a perfun3 bottle includes two oppositely arranged container bodies, two junction plates respectively mounted to the container bodies, and two caps respectively covered on the container bodies. The perfume bottles can be placed in the container bodies with their nozzles aligned to the nozzle holes of the container bodies. The two container bodies can be pushed to slide in reverse directions to expose their nozzle holes and the nozzles of the perfume bottles, thus facilitating the perfume to be sprayed out of the saddle heads of the perfume bottles when the caps are pressed downwards. The container assembly for perfume bottles is designed to accommodate different perfume bottles therein, convenient in use and carry, quick to be opened and closed, and provided with a delicate and elegant appearance.